Unbelivable
by malsiebabe
Summary: Teresa finds out who Fox's mystery woman is...problem is, he has developed feeling for her...what will happen? (of course it is a Therox!)
1. The truth

Ch.1  
  
"I don't believe any of this."  
  
He stared at the ground, unable to look at her face, the beautiful face that he had fallen in love with, the face that he swore he never would.  
  
"Whitney Fox? MY best friend?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have told you-"  
  
"Yea, you should have," she interrupted coldly. Her shoulders shook in the cold. "God Fox! How could you do this?"  
  
He brought her eyes to her, the hurt and pain he saw bringing him to his knees.  
  
"Teresa, please...let me explain."  
  
"My god," she said staring at him. "This was all just part of your plan wasn't it? You and me...you used me to get close to her didn't you?"  
  
"No!" he answered quickly. "Resa, I would never use you."  
  
"Don't call me Resa," she said forcefully. "God I feel so stupid! How could I have ever fallen for you?"  
  
"Teresa, I fell for you too...don't you understand?"  
  
"I understand that you were dating me, telling me you loved me...and secretly seeing Whitney's face every time you looked at me."  
  
"That's not true," he said rising to his feet. "I did fall in love with you Teresa. It was completely unexpected, and fast and wonderful...but it happened."  
  
"Well that's how love is supposed to be Fox...it's supposed to take your breath away."  
  
"And it did," he said inching closer to her. "It still does. Whenever I'm near you or thinking about you...I feel like I have a huge weight on my chest...it's hard for me to even think about air."  
  
"Fox, why should I believe you? You've been lying all this time." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "And I don't want to hurt anymore," she cried, her voice dripping with pain and loss.  
  
Fox felt his own eyes filling up at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I've lost my son," she said staring off into the distance. "And no matter how hard I try, I cant get him back...Antonio was killed by your grandfather...I had to watch him be buried, my oldest brother...and mama...god mama is in some hospital, practically lying on her deathbed. Now I don't know about you Fox, but this is all too much...I cant handle it."  
  
"Teresa, I am so sorry about everything that has happened. You've got to believe me sweetheart...I never meant to hurt you...I would never do anything intentionally that would bring you pain."  
  
"Fox-"she tried to say but he rushed up to her, placing his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Teresa please...let me love you," he whispered.  
  
Her chin started to quiver. She shut her eyes, a single tear rolling down her pale cheek.  
  
"Let me take care of you...let me get rid of all the pain and sorrow that I hear in your voice, see in your face."  
  
"You cant," she whispered back  
  
. "Why not?"  
  
"Because..." her voice trailed off, her eyes opened to look at him.  
  
"Teresa, please...tell me why not?" His face pleaded with her.  
  
"Because I don't deserve to be loved," she said, her voice a hushed murmur.  
  
His eyes searched her face, confusion settling in.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"It's the truth," she said. "I've done too much wrong with my life...I don't deserve to be loved, or happy, or any of that."  
  
"Resa, you deserve everything in the world...please let me give you that..."  
  
She slowly backed away from him, wiping her eyes. "I need some time," she finally said. "don't call me for a couple of days."  
  
With that she turned and walked away. Fox never took his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said once she was gone, no one but the wind hearing his words. He looked up at the sky and sighed. With his hands in his pockets, he walked back to his house, anxiously awaiting the phone call he desperately prayed would come. 


	2. Starting over?

Hi guys! Glad you like it! And don't worry, I'm getting these chapters fixed so it will be much easier to read! Sorry the last one was like that. I hate computers! Lol  
  
Ch.2  
  
That phone call never came.  
  
Fox waited by the phone, everyday, never leaving the house. His routine became slow and boring. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, sit by the phone...eat lunch, sit by the phone...eat dinner, sit by the phone...go to bed.  
  
Chad and Whitney were worried about him.  
  
"Talk to her man," Chad had said a few days ago. "She's too scared to approach you."  
  
"She said wait for her to call," Fox said tiredly. He never told Chad about his feelings for Whitney, and how that is why Teresa isn't around. He figured what's the point? He doesn't have feelings for her any longer...now his mind was focused on one thing.  
  
Or one person.  
  
He looked at his watch. 8:15.  
  
"It's been almost a week Resa," he sighed. He rubbed his face in his hands, noticing the stubble from his unshaven chin.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
He turned around. Ethan was in his doorway.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not in the mood Ethan," Fox said angrily, turning his back on him.  
  
"I don't care if you're in the mood to hear it or not...you need to get out of this house."  
  
"I have to wait by the phone-"  
  
"She's not going to call tonight Fox...now come on...go for a walk with me."  
  
Fox sighed.  
  
"Alright...on one condition."  
  
"You name it."  
  
"We're back by 9 in case she does call."  
  
"Deal." Ethan said smiling. It had taken a week, but he was finally going to get Fox up and moving. And he knew just where to take him.  
  
They grabbed their coats, the air outside growing cold. They walked off the estate and into town.  
  
"So where are we going?" Fox asked after minutes of silence.  
  
"You'll see," is all Ethan would say.  
  
They walked some more. Finally they reached their destination.  
  
"Ethan what are we doing here?" Fox asked suprised.  
  
They were at the cemetery.  
  
"Well," Ethan said. "I just so happen to know that everyday at exactly 8:30, a certain woman who has been running through your mind all week happens to come here and visit with her brother."  
  
"Ethan, I'm not talking to her...she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me..."  
  
"Shhh look...there she is."  
  
Fox followed Ethan's pointed finger and saw her.  
  
Teresa.  
  
She looked so beautiful. Her long hair flowing down, her long black coat covering her.  
  
"She is amazing," Fox whispered. "But I cant talk to her now Ethan...I don't want to interrupt."  
  
Ethan patted him on the back.  
  
"She's been a mess Fox...losing Antonio has really hit her hard...I mean look at her."  
  
It was then that Fox noticed the tears that were falling down her face.  
  
"She needs you...look I don't know what you guys are fighting about, or what is going on with you two...but I know she needs you."  
  
Fox didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm going to go back," Ethan said. "I'll see you later." He gave him a smile and wink, and then turned around and walked away.  
  
Fox stood outside of the cemetery gates, taking deep breaths. "It's now or never Fox," he told himself.  
  
Finally, he got up the courage, and walked in.  
  
He heard her crying as he approached. He thought about leaving, but knew he had to talk to her.  
  
He stood behind her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh Fox! You scared me," she wiped her eyes trying to hide her tears.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Neither one said a word. Finally he spoke up.  
  
"You never called." his voice sad and lonely.  
  
"I know..I'm sorry...I guess I just didn't know what to say. I still don't really."  
  
He gave her a half smile.  
  
'That's ok...we don't have to say anything right now...we can just stand here and pay our respects to Antonio."  
  
She gasped, a small sob escaping her throat.  
  
"I think he would like." she said, turning around to face is grave.  
  
Fox walked up next to her, staring at the headstone in front of him.  
  
Moments later, Teresa reached out her hand and grabbed his.  
  
He looked over at her, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I would like it too." she said her voice barely a whisper, but loud enough for Fox to hear.  
  
He smiled as he squeezed back, letting her know that everything would be alright.  
  
When they were done, Fox walked her home.  
  
"Teresa...he said before she walked into her house..."Can we start over?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I think that's a good idea."  
  
"He smiled back.  
  
"How bout I take you out tomorrow...our first offical date? We can do whatever you want."  
  
She thought for a moment,  
  
"Fox I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, it will be fun," he said trying to convince her. "We could go see that movie you've been dying to see...what's it called, "The Letter?" "The Journal?"...  
  
"The Notebook," she said laughing.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Fox Crane, you would actually give up your Friday night and sit through some chick flick?"  
  
"I would do anything if it meant spending time with you Resa...isnt it obvious?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Ok...it's a date."  
  
Those were the words...the 4 words that helped Fox get his first nights sleep in a week.  
  
Those were the words that would change his life forever. 


	3. The magic fades

Ch.3  
  
Teresa's eyes filled with tears.  
  
This movie is so sad, she thought to herself. As promised, Fox had taken her to see "The Notebook." Noah and Allie, the two characters from the movie, had just been reunited.

Why cant true love like this exist? She thought. She looked over at Fox. Earlier, when she had glanced his way he seemed bored out of his mind. Now, if she didn't know any better, she thought she saw a tear in the corner of his eye. She laughed quietly to herself and turned back to the movie. An hour later, when the credits began to roll, Teresa wiped her eyes, her makeup smearing everywhere.

"That was so amazing," she said through her tears, her voice shaky and unsteady. Fox didn't say anything. She looked at him.

"Are you crying Fox?"

He looked at her suddenly, and then looked away, wiping his eyes.

"Who me? No, I uhh...I think I just have something in my eye."

She laughed. "You are crying!"

He sighed.

"Well what can I say, that was a killer of an ending."

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I think its cute that you liked it Fox."

"I didn't like it," he said defensively. "It just wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be."

"Ok," she said with a smirk, amused by how easy it was to get him agitated.

He looked around. "I guess we better go...we're the only ones left."

They stood up and slowly walked out of the theater, When they got outside, they stopped.

"Thank you for taking me Fox," Teresa said. "I had a really good time."

"So did i. But I always have a good time when I'm with you."

She blushed. "I better go."

"Wait," Fox said. "Are you hungry? If you want, we could go get a bite to eat somewhere."

She smiled. "I'm starved."

"Good." He said, relieved that their date wasn't ending. "Where would you like to go?"

"You pick. I picked the movie and made you suffer through that awful chick flick that you hated so much...even though it made you cry..."

"Ha ha," he said. "That's not the point....but if you want me to pick, I do know a really cool place we could go."

"Hmm," she said uncerntainly. "That look of yours makes me a little nervous."

"Hey now, I'm offended."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said grabbing his arm, teasing him.

"That's better," he said with a smile. "Now, if you are ready, we can be on our way...it's only about a 20 minute walk. Is that alright?"

"Fine with me. It's a nice night out."

They began walking, both of them enjoying the silence. Fox looked over at her, her dark hair blowing in the breeze, her skin glowing in the moonlight. His heart sped up.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

She smiled. "I was thinking about the movie...it was just so sweet and romantic...do you think love like that really exists?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well." She began. "I mean real love....dancing in the street, reuniting after all those years apart, growing old together kind of love."

"Do I think it's real?"

"Yea."

"Of course."

She looked at him surprised. "Really? How can you be so sure?"

He stopped walking, grabbing her hand. "Well I can prove it to you."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he looked over his shoulder, then led her out to the middle of the street.

"You wanna dance with me?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

She stared at him, a huge smile forming on her lips, her eyes filling with fresh tears. "We don't have any music," she said quoting the movie.

He smiled as he reached for her, pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and began to sway back and forth, slowly closing his eyes.

"Who needs music?" he whispered into her neck, his hands gently tracing up and down her back.

She closed her eyes, savoring the moment, the feel of his hands on her back, his breath on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was at this moment that she knew she never wanted to let go.

Time passed. They continued dancing. It wasn't until Teresa's cell phone rang that they pulled apart. Flustered, she answered it.

"Hello?"

Fox ran his fingers through his hair as she talked, unable to believe the night he was having. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. Moments later, she hung up.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"That was Whitney...her and Chad had a fight."

"What about?"

She looked at him, her eyes saying everything. "He knows Fox."

"Knows what?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Chad knew that Fox had feelings for Whitney.

His best friend knew of his betrayal.

"He's looking for you." Teresa said sadly, the magic of the night quickly fading away with the realization of what had happened.

Chad knew the truth.

He knew everything.

And now he was coming for Fox...

Fox shut his eyes and wondered how his perfect night had suddenly gone to hell.

A/N: Hey people! I had to include "The Notebook" in my story somewhere because I am obsessed with that movie! If you've seen it, then you know the dancing in the street scene I was talking about...if you haven't seen it, what are you waiting for?! It's great! Keep reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Broken

Ch.4

They walked back silently to Teresa's house. She walked up to the door.

"Resa," he said stopping her. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"So am I," she said. "Are you sure you want to go talk to Chad alone...maybe I should go with you."

"I need to do this on my own," he said. "But thanks."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Fox listen.... tonight was really fun."

He Smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She looked into his eyes.

"But I don't think this is going to work."

He squinted his eyes. "What are you talking about? You just said you had fun."

"I know...and I did, don't get me wrong...it's just that I...I don't think it's going to work."

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"I know you like me Fox...I've always known...but I can see it in your eyes...you still have feelings for Whitney too."

"Teresa, I don't-"

"Fox." She put her hand up. "No one can turn his or her feelings off like that automatically. You've been in love with her for so long, I know deep down inside, there are feelings still lurking in there."

"What I had for Whitney was an infatuation Teresa, disguised as love. I was young and stupid, and I took my physical attraction for her as being more than that...but it's not...it's just an attraction."

"Let me ask you a question." She said. "If Whitney told you she had feelings for you too, what would you do? Honestly. If she came up to you tomorrow and told you her and Chad were over and she wanted to be with you...can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't do anything about it?"

He looked down at the ground.

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know."

She nodded her head.

"Exactly," she whispered. She wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Goodnight Fox." She opened the door and walked in, collapsing against the door, slowly sliding down it. She sat there for a moment before her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sis, it's Luis...you'd better get to the hospital..."

Fox was on the other side, his hand gently stroking the wooden door in front of him. He was about to knock, when he heard it.

"Fox!"

He turned around. It was Chad.

"Chad, I was looking for you..."

"Shut up!" he yelled getting in his face. "What's this I hear about you being in love with Whitney Fox?"

"Chad, I can explain, let's not do this here."

"This place is fine." He said through gritted teeth. "Tell me Fox."

"I'm not going to fight with you in front of Teresa's house," Fox said calmly. "You want to talk, we can go to my place."

Just then Teresa walked out, her hands shaky. She dropped her keys as she tried to lock her door. Fox turned around.

"Teresa?"

She looked up at them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just leaving." Chad said not taking his eyes off Fox.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Fox asked concern.

"Oh, umm...Luis just called me...mama's not doing to good. I'm going to the hospital."

Fox shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Hell no!" Chad yelled. "You're not going anywhere until we're through."

"Chad, lighten up..."

"Lighten up!" He looked at the ground. Then, with one swift motion, he raised his fist and punched Fox in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Fox!" Teresa yelled.

"You traitor!" Chad yelled, kicking him. "You're were my best friend man! And you've been secretly in love with my girlfriend?"

"Chad stop!' Teresa screamed. "You're hurting him!"

"GOOD!" he screamed punching him again. "He deserves it!"

Fox didn't move. He took every punch and kick that came his way.

I do deserve this, he thought to himself.

Teresa ran over and grabbed Chad's coat, pulling him away.

"Go Chad!" She yelled. "You've done enough for now."

He looked down at Fox.

"This isn't over Crane."

He spit on the ground by his beaten body.

"I'll be seeing you."

Teresa watched as he walked away, his hands balled in angry fists.

"Is he gone?" Teresa looked down at a bleeding Fox.

"Are you alright?" she knelt beside him.

"Yea, I think so," he sat up.

Teresa touched his forehead. "

That cut looks pretty deep," she said. "Come on."

She stood up, and then helped him to his feet. His legs buckled.

"Whoa!" Teresa said grabbing him. "You're not ok."

"Resa, I'm fine."

"Fox," she said wrapping his arm around her neck. "Just shut up alright?"

She helped him to her car and got him in. She got in, buckled up, and peeled out. They we're quiet on the way to the hospital.

"I hope your mom is ok," he said breaking the silence. Her eyes watered.

"She's dying Fox...she's never going to be ok again."

He shut his eyes and leaned his head against his seat.

"Nothing is ever going to be ok," she said quietly.

Fox looked at her. He wanted so desperately to grab her hand, to kiss her, to tell her she was wrong. Things would be ok. Pilar would get healthy, and Chad would forgive him. Whitney wouldn't be in his mind, his feelings for her would go away. She would get her son back, they would be a real family, live happily ever after, just like in the movies she loved so much. They could dance in the street, travel the world, and grow old together. Instead he just stared out his window.

He didn't want to lie.

She pulled into the emergency room.

"Get that cut looked at," she said not looking at him.

Fox got out of the car and shut the door.

"Teresa," he said.

She put the car and drive and drove away, going to the other end of the hospital where her mother was. Fox watched her car disappear into the night. He walked into the hospital with his head hung low.

"I've really blown in this time," he said tom himself. He touched the cut on his head. He winced, the cut feeling like fire, burning his face. He walked up to the receptionist in the ER.

"What happened to you?" Broken face?" she asked jokingly.

He smiled sadly to himself.

"Broken heart."


	5. Prayer

Ch.5

"God, why are you doing this to us?" Teresa sat in the first pew of the hospital chapel. "My mother is a good woman," she said with her head bowed. "She doesn't deserve his."

She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of earlier, when she arrived at the hospital

. After dropping Fox off, she quickly drove to her mother's part of the hospital, parking her car and running into the building. Luis was there by the door. Eve had called him earlier that day telling him to come back to town. He should say goodbye.

"It's not good sis," he said sadly, wiping his tired eyes. "Eve said she'd be surprised if she made it through the night."

Teresa slowly walked to her mother's room, knowing time was running out, but not wanting to believe it. Pilar was in her bed, her eyes closed, her chest slowly moving up and down. A silence filled the room except for the steady beat of the heart monitor by her bed, the numbers slowly dropping.

_**120...118... 117...**_

Her mother's heart was slowing down, weakening by the second. She pulled up a chair and sat by her, carefully grabbing her hand, stroking it, holding it up to her cheek, desperate to feel her mother's warmth, her touch.

"Mama," she whispered. "Mama, it's me."

Pilar didn't move.

"Mama, it's ok. I know you're tired."

She looked up at the monitor next to her. 1

_**15...112...105...**_

Teresa let her tears fall.

"You've been so great," she said. "None of us could have survived without you mama...I hope you know that."

She wiped away a stray tear that had fallen onto Pilar's pale cheek.

"I am so grateful that I had you. You were my strength, my friend, my rock...my mother.

**_102...99...96..._**

"You can go now mama...go be with papa...go be with Antonio...they're waiting for you. You're tired...it's ok."

She leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sleep now Mama."

She gave her one last look and walked out of the room. Before she knew it, she stumbled upon the chapel. She put her face in her hands.

"God, please just let her go...don't let her suffer anymore. She doesn't deserve it." She stayed in there for hours and eventually, cried herself to sleep.

Fox was released after an hour. A few stitches were all it took to cure the cut on his head.

"The broken heart," the receptionist had said," can only be fixed by you."

He walked down the long corridors of the hospital, headed towards where Teresa was. When he got there, he saw Luis and Sheridan in the lobby.

"How is she?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" Sheridan asked concerned. "Did you get stitches?"

"It's a long story," he said. "How's Pilar?"

"Not good," Luis said. "Teresa's with her now, saying her goodbye."

Fox sighed. "Aw man."

"You know, actually, she's been in there for awhile. I'm going to go check on her." Luis said standing up.

"I'll go," Fox said stopping him.

He walked through the doors and into the dimly lit hall towards her room. When he got there he looked in. Teresa was there, crying. He didn't want to interrupt. He watched her, his heart breaking with every tear he saw fall, with every sob that escaped her lips. When she stood up to leave, Fox hid. He followed her as she made her way blindly down the halls and to the chapel. He watched her pray.

"Why are you hurting our family like this?" she had cried. "First little Ethan, then Antonio...now mama...it's not fair."

"It isn't fair," Fox said to himself as he watched her. "Nothing's fair."

When she had fallen asleep, Fox silently walked into the room, a feeling of anger coming over him.

"Who needs prayer," he thought to himself. "Pray all you want, and bad stuff still happens."

He walked to the pew where she was laying. He sat down next to her. Gently, he lifted her head and cradled it in his lap, gently stroking her hair. She stirred a few times during the night, but Fox soothingly calmed her down and she eventually fell asleep. Fox did too. When she woke up the next morning and looked up at a sleeping Fox, she sat up.

"Hey," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you might like some company." He smiled.

She looked away.

"How's your head?"

"It's fine...nothing a few stitches couldn't heal."

She nodded.

"Teresa, I-"Fox began.

"Teresa." They turned around to see Luis, his eyes watering. She stood up and walked over to her brother. He didn't look at her.

"She's gone."

A/N: I know I know, a lot of bad has happened so far...but don't worry...I have plenty up my sleeve! Good times will eventually come I promise! Keep reading!


	6. the future

Ch.6  
  
"Have you seen Teresa?"  
  
Fox walked around the house looking for her.  
  
"I haven't seen her since we got back from the funeral," Luis said. "She hasn't been doing to well these past few days."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."  
  
He walked through the crowd of people. Friends, family, that had come from out of town to Pilar's funeral. They were all at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house after the burial.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Fox bumped into Chad.  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Chad, I need to find Teresa alright."  
  
"Listen," he said. "I'm still mad about everything Fox...and we still need to talk...but I'm sorry about the other day...I went too far."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Chad," Fox said. "And I really do want to talk about everything. But right now, I have to go."  
  
He smiled as he walked away.  
  
"Well that was unexpected," he said to himself.  
  
He couldn't find Teresa outside.  
  
"Maybe she's upstairs," Whitney said.  
  
He slowly walked up the stairs, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall as he climbed up.  
  
Teresa and her borhteres.  
  
Pilar and her husband.  
  
They pictures were old, snapshots of the past.  
  
A real family.  
  
He made it upstairs and checked Teresa;s room.  
  
Empty.  
  
He walked down the hall and peered in Pilar's room.  
  
She was there, lying face up on her bed.  
  
Fox slowly walked in and laid beside her on his stomach.  
  
She didn't look at him. Her eyes were unmoving, barely blinking as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey," Fox said quietly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He hated hearing her sound so small, so weak. She was such a bright, intellingent, outspoken person.  
  
But that was the old Teresa. Before her world came crashing down.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She bit her lip.  
  
"I'm leaving Fox."  
  
"What, the party? I'll go with you..."  
  
"Not the party," she said sadly. "I'm leaving Harmony."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I have nothing here Fox. Nothing. And now that mama's gone...I have no one."  
  
"You have me Teresa."  
  
She looked over at him, his sad expressiong catching her off guard.  
  
She smiled sadly as she reached up and gently stroked his cheek with her palm.  
  
"I don't have you Fox," she said. "I never did."  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You know that's not true," he whispered. "Please don't go...please don't leave me."  
  
She sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stood up and began walking towards the door.  
  
"I'll go with you." Fox said following her.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you leave town...I'll go with you."  
  
"Fox, no."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, his voice dripping with despair. "God Teresa, you say you have no one left here for you to stay for? How do you think I'm going to feel if you leave?"  
  
"You have your family Fox...and friends...and you have Whitney."  
  
"I don't want her," he said sternly. "I don't want any of the them...all I want is you."  
  
He put his hands up.  
  
"Please don't make me beg Teresa."  
  
"I have to go downstairs now," she said.  
  
She turned around and walked away, leaving Fox alone.  
  
"Dammit!" he screamed after she had gone, picking up a chair in the room and throwing it against a dresser, knocking it over.  
  
Papers fell out, flying everywhere.  
  
He sighed angrily as he bent down to pick them up.  
  
He was almost done when he saw something on the floor. He picked it up.  
  
IT was a plane ticket.  
  
He read it.  
  
She was leaving tomorrow, heading for New York, and 1:15.  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Jerry? It's Fox Crane."  
  
"Hey Fox, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I'm good. Listen Jerry, I need a favor."  
  
"You name it."  
  
"I need to make a flight reservation for tomorrow."  
  
"where to?"  
  
"New York my man," Fox said.  
  
"What's in New York?"  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
"My future." 


	7. Fingers crossed

Ch.7  
  
25 C

Teresa looked at her plane ticket.  
  
She slowly boarded the large aircraft, anxiously looking for her seat. When she found it, she was delighted to find it was a window seat.

"New York, here I come," she said to herself as she stored her luggage. When she was done, she quickly sat down and buckled up, ready to leave Harmony and her past behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she was doing the right thing. She needed a fresh start. But a part of her didn't want to leave.

Well, leave Fox that is.

She thought about his face when she told him she was leaving. His eyes filling with fresh tears, his chin quivering.

Get over it Teresa, she thought to herself. He was just a friend...nothing more. He loves Whitney, not you.

She looked around the plane. It was almost full. The seat next to her was still empty. She reached into her purse to find a piece of gum. She felt something. She pulled it out and looked at it. I

t was a black box.

"What's this?"

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. She let her fingers gently touch it. She took it out of the box and opened it.

Inside was a picture of Fox. She laughed. Looking back at the box, she noticed a piece of paper. She grabbed it.

_**I stare at you while you sleep. Your breathing slow, your eyes both closed And I pray that it's me That you're dreaming of. **_

_**When I go to sleep it's your face that I see The last image of the night And in the morning when I wake from sleep I'll see your face, and know it's right.**_

_** For even if you're not by my side I see you every day Every minute, every hour, every second Your memory won't go away. **_

_**I don't want it to go away It's like a tune that's stuck in my head I remember your smile your laugh your touch And everything you said **_

_**So know this Resa wherever you are You will always be in my heart And now that you have this locket I know we'll never part **_

_**When you are done reading this note, turn around. **_

_** Fox**_

Teresa sat there stunned. "I can't believe Fox did all this." She reread it. "Turn around?" she looked at the last line of the note. Not understanding, she slowly did as it said and turned to face the back of the plane. She gasped.

Fox was standing there, dressed in a black tuxedo, holding red roses. She stood up, her legs shaky. He walked towards her.

"Did you get my note?"

"Fox, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave Teresa...my heart couldn't take it."

"Fox-"

"I'm not going to make you stay Teresa...don't think that's what I'm trying to do."

She smiled. "Then what is all of this?"

"I'm going to come with you."

"Fox, this is all very sweet, but we already talked about this..."

"Excuse me." A flight attendant walked up. "You're going to need to take your seats...the plane is almost ready for departure."

Teresa sat down. Fox sat down beside her.

"I need to do this alone Fox," she said looking out the window.

"We an be alone together."

She laughed. "That's impossible Fox.."

He grabbed her hand. "Nothing is impossible."

She sighed. "The locket is beautiful by the way. Thank you."

Fox smiled. The plane began to move.

"Well," he said. "Here we go."

She looked at him. "You don't have to do this Fox. You don't have to come with me."

"I want to Teresa."

She bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar," he said. "You always bite your lip when you're nervous."

She giggled. "I want us to have an understanding before we get there Fox." "Okay..." "I want it to be clear that we are just friends. Nothing more."

"Do I get a say in this?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Alright alright...I understand. We can use the just friends card."

She held out her hand. "Promise?"

He grabbed it and shook it. "Promise."

They both smiled as their hands shook in agreement. What neither of them noticed is how they both had their other hand behind their back.

Fingers crossed.


	8. the apartment

Ch.8  
  
The plane landed a few hours later.  
  
Fox looked over at Teresa.  
  
"So New York huh? What do we have planned here?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I don't really know Fox...I guess I was just going to play it by ear."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Teresa, do we even have a place to live?"  
  
She stood up and reached for her luggage overhead. She couldn't reach it.  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"Teresa, please don't tell me we're homeless."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"We wont be homeless for long...I have appointments for this afternoon to go look at some apartments."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes, still unable to grab her luggage.  
  
Fox laughed and reached over top of her, grabbing her bag and pulling it down.  
  
"What would you do without me Teresa?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"We better go."  
  
They walked off the plane and into the airport.  
  
"We need to find a cab," Fox said.  
  
"I need to go call this woman and double check this address."  
  
"Meet me back here?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Fox walked away in search of a cab.  
  
Teresa went and called the realtor.  
  
10 minutes later, they both returned.  
  
"Did you find a cab?"  
  
"Yea, he's waiting outside for us."  
  
"Good. I got the address of the apartment. It's pretty close. We should be there in 15 minutes or so."  
  
"Well lets go then!" Fox said. He grabbed Teresa's hand.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"What?" he asked. "Friends hold hands."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Only when it comes to you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Come on...lets go."  
  
They walked to the cab and hopped in.  
  
Teresa was mesmerized by the city as she looked out her window.  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
"It's pretty amazing isn't it?"  
  
"This is the coolest place I've ever seen," she said in awe. "Fox, look."  
  
He laughed. New York was nothing new to him. He came here on business all the time.  
  
Before they knew it, the cab had stopped.  
  
"Here ya go," the driver said. "Good luck."  
  
They stepped out of the cab and looked up at the building. A tall redheaded woman came up and greeted them.  
  
"Hello!" she said in a cheery voice. "I'm Megan!"  
  
Fox tried not to laugh at her over cheerfulness.  
  
"Fox," he said smiling. "This is Teresa."  
  
"Teresa, nice to meet you!" she said.  
  
Teresa smiled.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you too Megan."  
  
"Come on up! The apartment is all ready for you!"  
  
She turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
Fox started laughing.  
  
"Is she for real?'  
  
Teresa punched his stomach.  
  
"Don't be rude," she whispered.  
  
"Sorry mommy," Fox said teasing.  
  
She laughed.  
  
They followed Megan up to the apartment. She opened the door.  
  
"Ok here it is!" she said walking in.  
  
They slowly walked in.  
  
The apartment as small and dark. A living room, a small kitchen, one bedroom. The carpet was dirty, the walls stained. The closet door in the bedroom wouldnt open. The bathroom tile was chipped and yellow, dust covering all of the furntiture.  
  
"It's a little dirty now," Megan said. "But I could be a great fixer upper!" she smiled.  
  
Fox looked at Teresa. "This place is a dump."  
  
Teresa looked around.  
  
"It's not that bad Fox." "Teresa, I think the mold on the carpet is following me."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Fox, we don't have many options alright? This place might not be the Plaza, but we don't have that much money."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have plenty of money."  
  
"I want a fresh start Fox. A humble beginning. I don't want to live in some fancy palace. I like this place."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"And you heard her...it could be fun fixing up this place together."  
  
He looked around.  
  
"You really like this place?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright," he sighed.  
  
He walked up to Megan.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
"YAY!" she squealed, hugging Fox. "You will love it I promise!"  
  
He tried to push her away.  
  
"Thanks," he said struggling.  
  
She let go and went to Teresa.  
  
"Let'd get the paperwork sorted out and then you're all set!"  
  
She grabbed Teresa's hand.  
  
"We'll be back in a minute dear!" She said as she pulled Teresa out of the apartment.  
  
Fox looked around.  
  
A piece of the roof crumbled down on his head.  
  
He smiled, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Home sweet home."


	9. ice cream and movies

Ch.9

"Fox...Fox are you awake?"

"Huh?" Fox lifted his head at the sound of his name. He turned to look at who it was. He turned too far and rolled off the couch.

Teresa laughed. "Are you alright?"

She walked over and bent down beside him.

"That hurt.""Thanks for giving me the couch Resa...it's great," he said sarcastically.

"We only have one bed Fox...the couch isn't that bad is it?"

"Not that bad? Teresa, I've had a broken spring in my butt all night!"

She laughed.

He looked around.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little after 2," she said.

"What's going on? Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. "There was a bug in my bed and it crawled up my leg."

Fox sat up laughing.

"It's not funny Fox! It scared me."

"Nothing about this apartment is funny Teresa...but you picked it."

He stood up. "You know what we need?" he asked.

"What?"

"Ice cream."

She smiled.

"We don't have any food."

'Well we can go get some." He tossed her coat to her.

"Fox, I'm in my pajamas."

"So am I," he said buttoning his jacket. "Come on, it's 2 in the morning...who cares what we look like."

She grabbed the coat and put it on.

"I look like a mess."

"You look like an angel."

She laughed. "Alright Romeo, let's go."

She grabbed the key next to the door and followed Fox out into the hall. She made sure the door was locked and they walked down the stairs of their apartment building, the cool breeze hitting their faces as they walked outside.

"Alright," she said. "Where is this ice cream?"

"I think there is a grocery store a few blocks over," he said pointing." We can go buy some there."

"You know what else we should do?"

"What?"

"We should go rent a couple of movies," she said. "We need to have a really fun first night."

"Sounds like a plan," Fox said. "Let's go."

They walked to the store a few blocks over.

"Should we get some more food while were here?" Teresa asked. "We don't have anything."

"That's probably smart," he said grabbing a cart. "Nothing like grocery shopping at 3 am."

They walked down a couple of aisles, looking at the various food selections.

"Let's see," Teresa said. "We should get just enough to hold us over for now."

"Ok...chicken, beer, and ice cream." Fox smiled

. She glared at him. "I was thinking more along the lines of cereal, bread, some kind of pasta?"

"Oh I see," Fox laughed. "And of course ice cream."

"Of course! That's the main course."

They walked down a few more aisles, grabbing what they needed.

"Psst...hey Resa."

She turned around.

"Hop in."

"What?"

"Hop in," Fox whispered.

"In the cart?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Why?"

He smiled at her. "Why not? Let's have some fun."

She looked around. Seeing no one, she climbed into the cart.

"I haven't done this since I was about 8," she said laughing. Fox held on to the handle tight, and began running down the aisle. Teresa laughed, putting her hands up. He got to the end of the aisle and sharply turned, running into a stack display of cereal. It collapsed onto the ground, cereal spilling everywhere.

"Whoops," Fox said.

The manager came up. "What are you two doing?" he yelled. "You've made a huge mess!"

"We are so sorry," Teresa said jumping out of the cart. "We'll pick it up."

"Get out of my store," the man yelled. "We don't need dumb kids like you causing trouble in here."

Teresa and Fox looked at each other.

"Go ahead," Fox whispered. "I'll be out in a minute."

Teresa walked outside. Fox came running out a few minutes later.

"Run!" he yelled. "Run!"

Surprised, she did as he said and followed him. When they were a few blocks away, he stopped, catching his breath.

"Ok," she said gasping. "What was that about?" F

ox coughed. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pint of ice cream.

"Did you steal that?" she asked shocked.

"I guess you could say that," Fox said laughing.

"Fox, I cant believe you did that!"

He reached into his coat and kept his hand in there.

"So I guess you don't want your ice cream then?"

She smiled.

"Is it peanut butter?"

He pulled it out.

"Of course."

She grabbed it from him. "Well I guess it will be ok."

He handed her a spoon and held on in his hand.

"Cheers," he said banging his spoon to hers.

"Cheers," she smiled. They took a bite.

"Yum," she said closing her eyes. "This is so good."

"I thought you would like it."

"Well now what are we going to do? We didn't get any groceries."

"We can get them tomorrow...let's go get a movie and take it back to the apartment."

They walked a little ways down the road until they reached Blockbuster Video.

"What movie do we wanna get?" Teresa asked walking in.

"I think I should get to pick out something manly since you made me watch The Notebook last time."

She laughed. "You liked the Notebook!"

"That's not the point," he said defensively. "It's my turn...and I'm picking something scary out."

He rented The Exorcist.

"It's a classic," he told her. "You'll love it."

They made it back to the apartment about 40 minutes later. At around 4, they started the movie.

"Fox, is this really scary?" Teresa asked. "You know I hate scary movies."

"Just watch," he said.

Within an hour, Teresa was snuggled up to Fox, her eyes closed. She was too scared to look at the tv.

"Is her head still spinning?" She asked into his shirt.

"No it's not," Fox laughed. He stroked her hair. "It's just a movie Teresa...it's really not that bad."

The movie kept playing.

"Teresa, watch this," Fox said. "This is a good part."

No response.

"Teresa?"

He looked down. She had fallen asleep. He smiled. He managed to crawl out from underneath her. Slowly, he reached down and picked her up. She started to stir.

"Shhh," he said soothingly into her ear. "You're ok."

He walked her back to the bedroom and slowly laid her down. He pulled up all her covers and made sure she was comfortable.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered to her, bending down and kissing her cheek. " Dream of me."

He looked at her once more, then walked back to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and sighed. He knew he would have trouble sleeping tonight. And it wasn't because of the movie.

"That's it," he said to himself before drifting off to sleep. "Tomorrow is the day I make Teresa fall in love with me."

He fell asleep, her face the last thing he saw, a small smile forming on his lips.


	10. love me

Ch.10  
  
Teresa woke up the next day, a smile planted on her face. She squintd her eyes as she looked around the room.  
  
"How did I get here?" She asked.  
  
She remembered watching a movie with Fox. He must have moved her.  
  
She touched her cheek. For an insant, she felt his lips on her skin, his warmth.  
  
She thought she remembered him talking to her too. She wasn't sure what he had said.  
  
But man, did she dream about him.  
  
She laughed as she looked at the clock.  
  
10:30.  
  
She got out of bed and yawned, walking out into the living room.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Hey!" he said walking out of the kitchen. "What are you doing up? You're ruining my surprise"  
  
"Surprise?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" he laughed. "GO back to bed…you'll see soon enough."  
  
She laughed as she walked back into the bedroom, plopping down on the mattress.  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you in bed?"  
  
"Yes Fox!" she yelled. "What is going on?"  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Her eyes lit up when she saw him.  
  
He walked in, carrying a tray.  
  
"Breakfast in bed," he said smiling. "You see, I had to make sure you where in bed, because if not then it would have just been breakfast…and that's not very special."  
  
"Oh Fox," she said. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Alright," he said. "I'll just eat it myself."  
  
"No!" she cried. "It looks delicious."  
  
He brought it to her.  
  
"Pancakes a la Fox, with a secret ingredient," he winked at her.  
  
She took a bite.  
  
"Fox, these are amazing."  
  
"I know," he laughed. "I make the best pancakes in the whole city."  
  
"I'm serious," she said taking another bite. "What's the secret?"  
  
"Well I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Ohhh," she said laughing. "Well, im not really in the mood to be killed this morning….so I wont ask again." She smiled.  
  
"Good,' he said triumphantly.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said. "Did you go to the store?"  
  
"Yea," he said sitting beside her. "I went and got us some food. We have a busy day ahead of us."  
  
"We do?"  
  
'Yea," he said. "I am taking you on an all out tour of our new city."  
  
"Fox that sounds like so much fun…but don't you think we should work on the apartment? It needs work."  
  
"We can do that tomorrow," he said. "Now I insist, today is strictly fun…I'm going to go take a shower. When I come back, I expect you to be dressed, and ready for fun!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Get ready!"  
  
She laughed as she finished her breakfast. She got dressed, picking a pink sundress she had bought months ago but never wore. She put her hair up, spirals cascading down her back and face.  
  
She looked in the mirror and smiled, ready to go.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
"You ready?" Fox asked.  
  
She opened the door and walked out.  
  
Fox stared at her, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Wow," he breathed.  
  
"Is this ok?" Teresa asked twirling around.  
  
"It's beautiful," Foc said. "You're beautiful."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"So," she asked. "Where is this day o' fun taking us?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked,' Fox said. "First, we're going to walk around the city. See the usual tourist attractions…then I have a surprise for you."  
  
"I cant wait!" she grabbed his hand.  
  
He looked down at her hand in his.  
  
"Terersa…." He said teasingly.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "Someone once told me that friends can hold hands." She winked.  
  
"No argument here," he said. He took her hand and they walked out into the city.'  
  
Fox showed her everything. Her favorite was the statue of liberty.  
  
"How can something so beautiful exist?" she asked him, staring out into the city from above.  
  
He stared at her smiling.  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to understand how something so amazing can be right in front of you."  
  
Teresa turned to look at him.  
  
"I found it best not to question it," Fox said. "Just enjoy it while its there."  
  
She smiled.  
  
After eating lunch in central park, they walked around some more. Fox took her to shopping.  
  
"Pick out anything you want," he told her.  
  
She browed the numerous clothes racks before seeing the dress of her dreams.  
  
She looked at the price tag.  
  
"700 dollars!" she put it back.  
  
"Is that the dress you like?" fox asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous. But Fox, it's too expensive."  
  
"Not for you it isnt." Fox grabbed the dress. "Come on, it's my treat."  
  
She stood there with her mouth open.  
  
"Fox, no."  
  
"Resa, I'm buying you this dress. End of story."  
  
She watched him sign his name, the dress becoming hers."  
  
"I cant believe you just did that," she said in disbelief.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Come on," he said. "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Fox…"  
  
"Teresa, I wanted to buy you the dress…it makes you happy and it makes you smile, and that means the world to me."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Fox Crane, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"You could love me for starters."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Or…" he said. "You could come with me and get your surprise."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They walked back out. It was just starting to get dark.  
  
"Ok stand here," Fox said.  
  
She stood still.  
  
He walked up behind her.  
  
"Close your eyes," he whispered.  
  
Smiling, she did.  
  
"Ok," he breathed a few seconds later. "Open them."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped.  
  
Standing before her was a horse and carriage.  
  
"Oh Fox…"  
  
He walked over to the carriage and opened the door.  
  
"Your chariot my lady," he said grabbing her hand. He helped her up and sat down next to her.  
  
"I cant belive you did all this," she said breathless.  
  
"I just wanted to show you I care," he said smiling.  
  
She sighed. Fox could see her eyes start to water.  
  
"Hey," he said soothingly. "What's wrong?'  
  
She laughed, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." She said. "It's jus that this has been the best day of my life…with all the bad that has been happening lately, I don't know…I never knew I could be this happy."  
  
Fox stroked her hair.  
  
"I can make you this happy all the time Resa…if you just let me in."  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I know Fox…I know."  
  
He stared at her face and slowly leaned in, his lips meeting hers. She pulled back at first, but eventually gave in.  
  
He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She just smiled.  
  
When the carriage ride was over, it dropped them off at their apartment. Exhausted, they walked inside.  
  
"Thank you for today Fox," Teresa said.  
  
"Anytime," he said. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight Resa."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She walked back to her bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Fox collapsed onto the couch, happier than he had ever been.  
  
He had kissed her, actually kissed her.  
  
It was something he had been dreaming of doing for so long.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Hey fox?"  
  
He sat up and looked down the hall. Teresa was peeking her head out of her room.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He smiled.  
  
She laughed at herself, thinking she sounded ridiculous.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He watched her as she closed the door again.  
  
He sat there stunned.  
  
She did love him. She said she did.  
  
Determined, he walked back to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
She opened it.  
  
Without saying a word, he grabbed her, pulling her close. Their lips met, passion pouring out. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him with her as they made their way to the bed. 


	11. the curse

Fox looked over at Teresa's face while she slept.  
  
Her lips were slightly parted, her chest slowly falling and rising.  
  
His body ached for her.  
  
He thought of last night. He had gone to her room and kissed her, and in an instant, she had led him to the bed. They stared into each other's eyes as Teresa slowly reached up, and Fox slid her shirt over top of her head. Teresa unbuttoned his shirt and slowly swept her fingers underneath it, feeling his muscles, the shirt falling to the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fox asked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."  
  
Fox leaned in and gently kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping.  
  
"Fox," she murmured, digging her nails into his back.  
  
He laid her down and kissed her lips, long and hard, his love for her pouring out his mouth, his soul.  
  
He pulled back and stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"You're trembling," he whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry…I'm scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
She gave him a weak smile."  
  
"Of you."  
  
He stared at her confused. He pulled back, sitting up.  
  
"Teresa, why do I frighten you?"  
  
She sat up behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him between his shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"Well what did you mean?" he asked, his voice growing fierce.  
  
She hesitated, the tone of his voice making her uncomfortable.  
  
"I've never felt this way about anyone Fox…I've never been in love like this before. And now that I have it, I don't want it to go away."  
  
He turned to face her, his eyes searching her face.  
  
"Why do you think it would go away?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Teresa, please. Help me understand. What's wrong?"  
  
He could tell she was silently crying.  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Tell me," he said kissing it.  
  
She looked off into the distance.  
  
"Bad things happen to the people I love Fox," she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mama, Antonio…my son. When I was dating Ethan all those years ago, bad thing always happened."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm a curse Fox."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Teresa, you are not a curse. You're a blessing."  
  
"Fox…"  
  
"No, let me finish," he said. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Ever since you came into my life, I feel like a whole new person Teresa. I'm more responsible, and caring…I'm not the selfish playboy I was all those years ago. And it's because of you. Because of your love, because of the way I feel when I'm with you, or even when I just think of you. If that's what you call a curse, then fine. I want to be cursed for the rest of my life."  
  
He stroked her cheek.  
  
"Life isn't fair Teresa. And I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much pain…but maybe everything happens for a reason."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Maybe Fox…maybe."  
  
He looked at the clock.  
  
"It's pretty late…how bout we get some sleep."  
  
She nodded. He stood up to walk back to the couch.  
  
"Hey Fox?"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Would you mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
She patted the bed.  
  
"Would you hold me?"  
  
He smiled as he climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I don't think I'm scared anymore Fox." She sighed into his chest before drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
He stroked her hair.  
  
"You don't ever have to be scared again."  
  
He fell asleep soon after.  
  
After replaying last night in his mind about 20 times, he quietly climbed out of bed. He walked into the kitchen, pouring himself o cup of coffee. Then, he walked into the living room.  
  
There was a message on their answering machine.  
  
He pushed play.  
  
"Fox, Teresa, it's Chad…there's been an accident…"  
  
Teresa woke to the sound of broken glass. She quickly ran into the living room. Fox was standing their, his skin pale. She noticed the broken coffee mug on the ground.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"It's Whitney," he mouthed.  
  
"What about her?" Teresa asked quietly, her hand to her mouth.  
  
Fox looked at her, his body numb, not even hearing the words he spoke.  
  
"There was an accident."  
  
Teresa felt her stomach turn inside out, her head pounding.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
Fox didn't move.  
  
"Is she ok?!"  
  
He looked at her, his eyes red.  
  
"She's dying Teresa."

Teresa shut her eyes.

"The curse..."


	12. what if?

**Fox looked out the window of the airplane as it began making its descent into Harmony.**

**He had only been gone a few days, but this place already felt strangely unfamiliar to him.**

**Maybe it was because of everything that had happened since he left.**

**He and Teresa had found love in each other, and had grown closer than ever before.**

**It's funny how life works out sometimes.**

**Here he was, moving on from Whitney, falling deeply in love with Teresa, the woman he was sure was his destiny.**

**And then Whitney comes back into his world. **

**Oh Cruel Fate. **

**He looked over at Teresa to his left. Her eyes stared off into the distance, her face pale and bleak.**

**Her best friend was dying.**

**After everything that happened to her, after she finally got a fresh start, found some happiness, this happens.**

**Fox hated everything as he looked at her. Life, God, fate...**

**But most of all he hated himself.**

**He couldn't bring himself to comfort the woman he loved when she needed it most.**

**He was to busy comforting himself.**

"**Jesus Fox," he mumbled under his breath.**

**He closed his eyes, wondering why if he didn't have feelings for Whitney, did he feel like this?**

**Teresa looked over at Fox as he mumbled something, She watched him shut his eyes and lean his head back against his seat.**

**She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and tried to relax. She had a bitter taste in the back of her throat. At first she thought she was going to be sick.**

**Then she realized what it was.**

**Jealousy.**

**Teresa hated herself. Her best friend was home, only a miracle could save her...**

**And all she could do was wonder if Fox was thinking about her.**

**She hated how her and Fox hadn't spoken since they heard the news. They never even made eye contact.**

**Teresa knew he was thinking about Whitney. How could he not be? He had loved her once, and even though he denied it, Teresa always had the suspicion he still did.**

**She knew that Fox loved her. She knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.**

**But there was always the question of what if that haunted her dreams.**

**What if Fox met someone else? What if Fox realized that everyone Teresa touched turned to dust? **

**What if Whitney came back in the picture?**

**She had always worried about it, but never thought it would happen quite like this.**

**She wiped her eyes as she leaned back, consumed in her thoughts, and wondered if the ghost of what if would always haunt her.**

****

"**Welcome to Harmony! We hope you enjoyed your flight." **

**Fox and Teresa were both brought back to reality as people began exiting the plane.**

**He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.**

"**Are you ready?" he asked, his voice deep and husky.**

**Teresa didn't answer, taken back by how much he didn't even sound like himself.**

**It's already happening she thought.**

"**Teresa?"**

"**Yea, I'm ready," she sighed as she stood up. She got out of her seat and waited for Fox to reach her bags for her, just like he had in New York. **

**She hung her head as she watched him grab his own bag and walk off the plane.**

"**Miss are you ok?"**

**She turned around. A young man, probably close to her age was behind her.**

"**What?" she asked.**

"**You're crying," he said. "Are you ok?"**

**She lifted her fingers to her face, feeling the wetness on her cheeks.**

**She didn't even know she had been crying.**

"**I'm alright," she said grabbing her stuff and walking away.**

"**It's just the beginning of the end."**


	13. who do you love?

Hey guys! Wow I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story...things have been really crazy here...I wrote this update a long time ago but just never had the time to do it...well here it is! I hope you enjoy!  
  
"I'm going to go see her."  
  
Teresa looked up at his face.  
  
"Ok," she said meekly.  
  
She watched him as he walked down the hall. He paused before entering her room. Once he was in and the door was shut, she collapsed onto the floor, the locket he had given her twirling between her fingers.  
  
"There's nothing left..."  
  
Fox stood against the door, his legs unmoving.  
  
"Whitney." he breathed.  
  
Her face, covered in bruises, was unrecognizable. Her eyes were swollen shut, her body broken and bandaged.  
  
Fox gulped as he walked towards her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm here Whitney...I'm here."  
  
He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, his eyes carefully surveying the damage.  
  
He was shocked she was still alive in the first place.  
  
"I don't know what do to," he said looking up. He looked back down at her.  
  
"I loved you for so long."  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I should have been here...maybe I could have protected you."  
  
He shut his eyes. Trying not to picture the accident that Chad had described to him earlier.  
  
He exhaled.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now Whit? I need you."  
  
HE stood up. When he did, he noticed something fall from his pocket.  
  
He reached down and picked it up.  
  
It was a picture of him and Teresa.  
  
He ran his fingers gently over her face.  
  
"Resa..."  
  
Suddenly, he was filled with an intense anger.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled, kicking the chair next to him. He slid down to the floor, his eyes never leaving the picture in his hand.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked. "What am I doing to us?"  
  
He stared at her smile, her eyes, her hair.  
  
"I love you so much," he cried, his voice dripping with sorrow. "I've always loved you."  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the bed behind him.  
  
"Then why do I feel this way about Whitney?"  
  
"Maybe you're just scared."  
  
He turned around at the voice from behind him.  
  
"Chad!"  
  
Chad walked in, his eyes to the floor.  
  
Fox stood up.  
  
Neither one said a word.  
  
"Fox?" Chad finally said. "Let me ask you something."  
  
"OK."  
  
Chad sighed.  
  
"When did you first realize you had feelings for Whitney?"  
  
Fox took in a deep breath.  
  
"I heard her sing at the Blue Note. I had just taken Teresa home. We had gotten in some stupid fight about Ethan. She was still head over heels for him, and I told her she was being dumb. I went there to cool off."  
  
Chad nodded his head.  
  
"And when did you realize you were in love with her?"  
  
Fox thought hard for a moment.  
  
"I guess it was at the winters ball at the mansion."  
  
"What happened there?"  
  
"I just remember seeing her and she looked so...beautiful." Fox looked at Chad. "Why are you asking me all this?"  
  
"Just hold on a second." Chad said. "Do you remember what happened earlier that night?"  
  
Fox thought.  
  
"Oh yea...that was right after I saw Teresa and Ethan dancing. I saw them and went to her a drink...that's when I saw her."  
  
Chad smiled.  
  
"What?" Fox asked.  
  
"Man don't you see?" Chad laughed. "Cant you see the obvious pattern here?"  
  
Fox looked dumbfounded.  
  
"It's Teresa Fox."  
  
Fox took a step back. He thought of all the times he was with Whit, all the times he had felt there connection, felt feelings for her...  
  
Teresa was always there.  
  
"You want to know what I think?" Chad asked.  
  
Fox simply nodded, no words able to escape his mouth.  
  
"I think its been Teresa all along. I think that you've loved her from afar, since the moment you laid eyes on her, and that scared you. And every time she would talk about Ethan, or you would see her with him, it hurt you Fox. It hurt you that you loved her and she didn't love you back. So you did what you do best...you tried to forget your feelings for Teresa because it hurt you too much...and you put all those feelings and thoughts towards the next girl you saw..."  
  
"Whitney," Fox said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Whitney." Chad nodded.  
  
"So why do I feel like I do now Chad? Why am I sitting here confessing my love to your girlfriend if its been Teresa all along?"  
  
Chad looked over at her motionless body.  
  
"Maybe because if Whitney is gone, you have no one to blame for Teresa's leaving but yourself."  
  
Fox sighed. Suddenly, his eyes shot open.  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"That's what I came to tell you man...Teresa left."  
  
"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know...but she asked me to give you this." Chad reached into his pocket.  
  
"Fox's eyes blurred with tears when he saw the locket.  
  
"Go after her Fox...tell her how you really feel."  
  
"She knows I love her Chad...and she loves me. But maybe its not enough."  
  
"Say's who?"  
  
Fox looked at Chad. Suddenly he smiled.  
  
Chad smiled back.  
  
"You better go before its too late!" Chad yelled down the hall as Fox sprinted past him. 


	14. the same game

She sat on the freshly dug dirt, her hands tracing the name of the headstone/  
  
"Mamma I miss you so much."  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to picture her mothers soft features, the warmth of her touch, her smell...  
  
But all she could see was him.  
  
"I'm leaving for good this time Momma," she said. "There's no coming back."  
  
She stood up, wiping the dirt off her clothes. Her teeth chattered, the cold air of the night chilling her bones.  
  
"Te amo Mamma." she said. " I love you."  
  
She gave the grave one last look and walked away.  
  
Fox ran around the town, calling for her.  
  
"TERESA!"  
  
He looked down every street, every alley.  
  
No sign of her.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Pilar."  
  
He turned around and ran towards the cemetery, his breath caught in his throat, praying he wasn't too late.  
  
He made it there and pulled open the gate, running towards Pilars grave.  
  
When he got there, he stopped, trying to catch his breath. He looked around.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
He lowered his head, his hands on his knees.  
  
"I missed her." he whispered.  
  
He collapsed on the ground, unable to hold back the sobs that were escaping.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he cried. "I never wanted to hurt her...and now she's never going to know how I really feel."  
  
"And how is that Fox?"  
  
He jerked around.  
  
"TERESA!"  
  
She was standing there, tears on her face, her body shivering.  
  
Fox stood up, not even trying to hide his own tears on his face.  
  
"You said I would never know how you really feel Fox." she said. "Tell me."  
  
He took a step towards her.  
  
"Teresa, I love you."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"I already knew that," she whispered. "But I think we both know that it isn't enough...today has proven that."  
  
"Was confused," Fox said. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you Resa."  
  
"Fox I cant live like this," she said her voice cracking. "All this time we've had together...everything that happened in New York...those were the best days of my life."  
  
Fox smiled weakly.  
  
"And I did fall in love with you Fox...I think I've loved you all along."  
  
"I've loved you all along Teresa," he interrupted.  
  
She put her hands up.  
  
"But I cant keep doing this. I cant keep getting hurt Fox...my heart cant take it."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
"BUT YOU DID FOX!" she yelled. "Whether you meant to or not, you did hurt me. You promised me that you never would and you broke that promise. Don't you understand? My whole life has been filled with broken promises...mamma promised me she would be around forever. SO did Antonio. Ethan promised me the world and then some...and then he went behind my back and stole my son away from me with Gwen...and you promised you would never break my heart."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"But you broke it Fox." she whispered. She turned around and began walking away.  
  
"Can I just say something please"" Fox begged.  
  
She stopped slowly. She turned and faced him.  
  
"What?  
  
He fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"I know I promised you a lot Teresa. And I know I broke that promise...and I am eternally sorry for that. But you know what? I'm human. I make mistakes. I do stupid things. I say the wrong things at the wrong times...I'm never on time for anything...I steal ice cream for girls that I want to impress...all my life, no one has ever told me that they loved me...no one made promised to me because they knew they couldn't keep them, no one ever hugged me or told me that they loved me...and that sucks Teresa. Alright? It sucks growing up not knowing what love is. It makes you cold, empty inside.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ans then I met you. And the numbness went away. I wasn't cold anymore. You made me come alive Teresa. You were the first person who ever showed me what true love was."  
  
"What about Whiney?"  
  
"If you cant love the one you want, love the one you're with. That's all she was. I wanted you. I've always wanted you. From the first time our eyes met I knew I was in love with you. But you wanted Ethan. And that killed me. Here I was, Fox Crane, and I couldn't get the one thing that I wanted most in the world. That had never happened to me before. I saw the way Ethan was playing with you and it made me so mad. It made me sick thinking that you would rather be with him, treating you like dirt, than be with me."  
  
"Fox. I never knew you felt that way about me all the time. You were always talking about your mystery woman...I had no idea."  
  
"That's because I didn't let you know Resa."  
  
"So you never loved Whitney?"  
  
"As a friend. I love her as a friend."  
  
She sniffled.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you Fox."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"All those times I talked about Ethan, tried to get with him...it was all a lie."  
  
"A lie?" Fox asked confused.  
  
"Yea," she said. "You see...I stopped loving Ethan a long time ago. He broke my heart too many times...I never wanted to get back with him."  
  
"Then why did you act like you did?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Don't you get it Fox? We were playing the same game with each other."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"The first night you came to the mansion, I felt something. I felt something that I never thought I would feel again."  
  
Fox slowly smiled.  
  
"So you're telling me that you were trying to make me jealous?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Fox shook his head.  
  
"Unbelievable," he said laughing. "We're even more perfect for each other than we thought."  
  
She laughed.  
  
They grew silently.  
  
"So where does this leave us?" Fox finally asked.  
  
"I don't know, " she said. "I honestly have no idea."  
  
He looked at the ground.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yea."  
  
He smiled, his eyes not meeting hers.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Teresa sighed, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Do you really even have to ask that?'  
  
He looked up beaming and walked towards her, grabbing her coat and pulling her in, their lips meeting.  
  
She sighed and gave into his kiss, her lips slightly parting.  
  
He pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to look at you. You're so beautiful."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I think this might be one of the best days of my life."  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry," he said jokingly.  
  
She punched him.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"I know you are," he said.  
  
"I know what you mean." 


End file.
